OC story: Hetalia High
by kikigirl4321
Summary: Join the Hetalia crew (Everyone) through the joy (not really) of high school! NO MORE OC's WILL BE ACCEPTED!
1. Chapter 1

So Im doing an OC story! The character sheet will be below!  
Basics  
**Full Name:**  
**Nickname:**  
**Any specific reason for the name/nickname?: **  
**Age:**  
**Date of Birth:**  
**Gender:**  
**Ethnicity/Race:**  
**Occupation:**  
**Social Class:**  
**Height:**  
**Build:**  
**Skin tone:**  
**Face shape:**  
**Hair colour, length and style:**  
**Eye colour and shape:**  
**Distinguishing marks (moles, scars, birthmarks etc):**  
**Healthy? Why or why not?:**

Background  
**Hometown:**  
**How was their childhood?:**  
**Any important early memories/experiences?:**  
**Financial situation:**

Personality  
**Introvert or extrovert:**  
**Cautious or daring:**  
**Quiet or loud:**  
**Think or act:**  
**Social or anti-social:**  
**Rule by head or heart:**  
**Optimist or Pessimist:**  
**Kind or unkind:**  
**Greatest strength:**  
**Biggest weakness:**  
**Character flaws:**

Traits  
**Any habits they have?:**  
**Any talents:**  
**Any skills:**  
**What aren't they good at?:**  
**Mannerisms:**  
**Peculiarities:**

Favourites  
**Colour:**  
**Food:**  
**Drink:**  
**Style of clothes:**  
**Hobbies:**  
**Interests:**

Interacting with others  
**How do they see other characters?:**  
**How are they seen by other characters?:**  
**Do they act differently with people they know and stranger...**  
**Do they fit in with their peers?:**  
**Why do they get on with certain characters?:**  
**Why don't they get on with certain characters?:**  
**Do they have a soft spot for any of the other characters?:**

Relationships

**Enemies: **

**Friends:**

**Crush(s)/ Lovers:**


	2. The OC

Basics  
Full Name: Claire Deilaro  
Nickname: None  
Any specific reason for the name/nickname?:  
Age: 17  
Date of Birth: 23 March  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity/Race: Indonesian/Singaporean  
Occupation: Student, Fanfiction author  
Social Class: considered elite  
Height: 170 cm  
Build: slender, a bit athletic  
Skin tone: creamy white  
Face shape: Heart shape  
Hair colour, length and style: straight waist length black hair  
Eye colour and shape: dark brown oval eyes  
Distinguishing marks (moles, scars, birthmarks etc): a birthmark on the left side of the belly button a scar on her chin, though hard to see  
Healthy? Why or why not?: Coughs at times, itchy throat

Background  
Hometown: Jakarta, Indonesia  
How was their childhood?: A normal family, though she refuses that she loves her father, so she always pinches him, kick and flatten his nose when they have their 'wars'. Went to a lot of countries and has three maids and cars along with a driver. Though is considered rich she spends little money as she is content with just one iPad containing Vocaloid songs and Internet connection or vanguard  
Any important early memories/experiences?: Is actually bullied a lot by three girls with an on and off friendship relationship. Now one of the girls is her friend while the other two is just acquaintances.  
Financial situation: considered rich

Personality  
Introvert or extrovert: inside the house or in private with close friends extrovert, outside in public introvert  
Cautious or daring: cautious  
Quiet or loud: quiet  
Think or act: think  
Social or anti-social: leaning to anti social  
Rule by head or heart: Normal  
Optimist or Pessimist: Both  
Kind or unkind: A bit on the unkind side  
Greatest strength: drawing, lying or acting, making songs and sing(can sing as a guy and girl)  
Biggest weakness: Dancing and Chinese  
Character flaws: Paranoid at times, isn't really good at language other than Indonesian and English, lazy

Traits  
Any habits they have?: draw, making songs and read fanfic, making fanfic  
Any talents: Singing like a girl or guy, making songs and draw  
Any skills: look at talents  
What aren't they good at?: dancing, chinese  
Mannerisms: Polite at times  
Peculiarities: reads fanfics out loud at times

Favourites  
Colour: black  
Food: black pepper crab, cheese, potatoes, rendang  
Drink: coke and water  
Style of clothes: casual  
Hobbies: habits  
Interests: talents and habits

Interacting with others  
How do they see other characters?: kind off annoying but doesn't care much at first until you get close to her  
How are they seen by other characters?: As a silent person that probably dislikes them at the first time  
Do they act differently with people they know and stranger... Yes she also starts to swear a lot when a person is her friend, even calling him/her nicknames or insults  
Do they fit in with their peers?: Yes  
Why do they get on with certain characters?: similarity  
Why don't they get on with certain characters?:nothing similar or insults or do something bad to her friends  
Do they have a soft spot for any of the other characters?: no. She can practically say no to anyone even if you give her 15 million dollars

Relationships

Enemies: France

Friends: Romano, Japan, Italy, Canada,

Crush(s)/ Lovers: None unless it is a fictional crush Dell Honne

* * *

Full Name: Aliyah Jade McRae

Nickname: Emerald

Any specific reason for the name/nickname: Jade is a variant of Emerald.

Age: 13

Date of Birth: March 16, 2000

Gender: Female

Ethnicity/Race: African-American and Chinese with bits of Latvian and Israeli.

Occupation: Doesn't really have a job, but helps out occasionally.

Social Class: Middle.

Height: 4'11

Build: Average

Skin tone: Coffee complexion, is some times lighter when she goes outside.

Face shape: Heart shaped

Hair color, length, and style: Chocolate brown, goes to her upper back, and is usually worn down with a crown barrette.

Eye color and shape: A light-ish turquoise color, was a dark emerald in childhood. Kind of almond with a upper shape.

Distinguishing marks: Birthmark on her neck, and a scar on her heel from sliding down on a rock.

Healthy: Yes. Because of her almost normal diet of fruits.

-Background-

Hometown: Macon, Georgia

How was their childhood: A good childhood with a few ups and downs.

Any important early memories/experiences: She remembers living on the beach with her mother and sister. Doesn't know if her father is dead or not.

Financial situation: Is good. Doesn't lament much about what she can and can't have.

-Personality-

Introvert or extrovert: In between. Will sometimes be talkative and sometimes will curl up in a corner to read a book.

Cautious or daring: Cautious

Quiet or loud: Quiet

Think or act: Think

Social or anti-social: In between.

Rule by head or heart: Both

Optimist or Pessimist: Optimist

Kind or Unkind: Kind

Greatest strength: Being a good artist

Biggest weakness; Math

Character flaws: Can't run very far and might be the youngest in the school.

-Traits-

Any habits they have: Scratches at her knees when she nervous

Any talents: Can sing very well, can sew clothes, and likes to draw.

Any skills: Is good at reading and history.

What aren't they good at: Math and dancing.

Mannerisms: Is polite to a person when they treat her well, or she can lash back at the person for being mean.

Peculiarities: None of the moment.

-Favorites-

Color: Light blue

Food: Likes hamburgers and chicken

Drink: Lemonade

Style of Clothes: Wears pastel colors. Often wears dresses, capris, vests, and hats.

Hobbies; Drawing and reading.

Interests: Singing and helping out.

-Interacting with others-

How do they see other characters: She hopes that they can just accept her for who she is.

How are they seen by other characters: Is pretty fun and helpful. Average.

Do they act differently with people they know and strangers: People they know- Talkative and happy. Strangers-Shy and scared. But doesn't brush them off.

Do they fit in with their peers: Sometimes yes.

Why do they get on with certain characters: Sometimes the loud ones because she isn't all that fond of them. Doesn't like the snooty ones either.

Why don't they get on with certain characters: She likes the quiet ones because they are usually peaceful.

Do they have a soft spot for any of the other characters: Has yet to be determined.

-Relationships-

Enemies: Switzerland and Romano. Sometimes England and China.

Friends: America, Seychelles, Hungary.

Crush/Lovers: Likes Latvia a bit.

* * *

Full Name: Arian (arian meaning silver) Kya Thompson  
Nickname: Ari, Ky  
Any specific reason for the name/nickname?: Nope.  
Age: 15  
Date of Birth: April 16  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity/Race: Scottish, English and Native American  
Occupation: Volunteers at a library.  
Social Class: Generally a floater between groups.  
Height: 5'7  
Build: Slender with long legs and broader shoulders  
Skin tone: Pale  
Face shape: Squared Jaw  
Hair colour, length and style: Light brown, slightly wavy and reaches just past shoulder-blades.  
Eye colour and shape: Large and pale blue-green  
Distinguishing marks (moles, scars, birthmarks etc): A scar on her shoulder from falling off her bike when she was 8.  
Healthy? Why or why not?: Generally healthy, but has a weak respriatory system, meaning it's easier for her to contract lung infections.

Background  
Hometown: Lexington, Kentucky.  
How was their childhood?: Good, but her parents divorced when she was younger, so she lives with her mother. Maintains a slightly strained but okay relationship with her dad.  
Any important early memories/experiences?: When she was 5 she got pneumonia so bad she was in a hospital for 3 weeks to recover.  
Financial situation: Stable, but her mother is currently unemployed.

Personality  
Introvert or extrovert: Inbetween, but mostly extrovert. She does want her space when she needs it though.  
Cautious or daring:Daring  
Quiet or loud: Loud, goofy, sarcastic and thoughtful.  
Think or act: Think.  
Social or anti-social: Social.  
Rule by head or heart: By head. She's very strategetic.  
Optimist or Pessimist: Optimist, but serious when situations need to be considered that way.  
Kind or unkind: Kind.  
Greatest strength: Her strategy and thoughtful mind.  
Biggest weakness: fear of becoming vulnerable.  
Character flaws: Sarcasm and doubt.

Traits  
Any habits they have?: Biting fingernails and tapping.  
Any talents: Sketching and acting.  
Any skills: Good writer.  
What aren't they good at?: Singing, Math  
Mannerisms: Polite.  
Peculiarities: Stares at people without noticing, generally scanning them.

Favourites  
Color: Sky Blue and Mossy Green.  
Food: French Fries.  
Drink: Cherry Coke.  
Style of clothes: Bohemian, but often wears skinny jeans and goofy tanks and t-shirts.  
Hobbies: Drawing and reading.  
Interests: Animation and filming.

Interacting with others  
How do they see other characters?: Really close to friends, and out-going, but wary of suspicious strangers.  
How are they seen by other characters?: Her friends find her thoughtful and confident, but to strangers she isn't really seen, and if she is, as cold or warm depending on the stranger.  
Do they act differently with people they know and stranger... Yes.  
Do they fit in with their peers?: Yes, but loud when she wants to get a point across.  
Why do they get on with certain characters?: Because they are close or get along well.  
Why don't they get on with certain characters?: Because she feels they don't appreciate her or they are generally mean.  
Do they have a soft spot for any of the other characters?: Alfred, Feliciano and Matthew. Also gets along with Antonio, Kiku and Ludwig (Germany)

Relationships  
Best Friends with Matthew and Alfred  
Friends with Antonio, Ludwig and Kiku  
Enemies:  
France (can't remember his human name) because he creeps her out  
Ivan (creepy as well and they get into arguments)  
Friends:  
Matthew, Alfred, Antonio, Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku  
Crush(s)/ Lovers:  
Crush/Possible Girlfriend with Alfred

* * *

Full Name: Raylin j. Ester  
Nickname: Ray  
Any specific reason for the name/nickname?: Doesn't sound so Formal  
Age: 16  
Date of Birth: November, 18  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity/Race: Hispanic  
Occupation: Intern ( wants to be a lawyer)  
Social Class: Moderate more awkward around new people  
Height: 5'7  
Build: Skinny but strong  
Skin tone: Albino so white  
Face shape: skinny and slightly long  
Hair colour, length and style: White long hare usually down  
Eye colour and shape: Slightly narrow eyes one red one white  
Distinguishing marks (moles, scars, birthmarks etc): Scar on her right shoulder from bullet wound  
Healthy? Why or why not?: Barely gets sick but is accident prone. also has anxiety issues and panic attacks

Background  
Hometown: Los Angeles, California Born in Cardiff, England  
How was their childhood?: Rough hates both parents only love older sister Celeste  
Any important early memories/experiences?: Mother shooting her shoulder, moving to America, and seeing the murder trial of her innocent older sister.  
Financial situation: Living Pay Check by Pay Check

Personality  
Introvert or extrovert: Both with friends outgoing with new people shy  
Cautious or daring: Cautious sometimes daring  
Quiet or loud: Loud  
Think or act: Think THEN act  
Social or anti-social: Anti-social with strangers Social with Friends  
Rule by head or heart: Heart  
Optimist or Pessimist: Optimist  
Kind or unkind: Kind  
Greatest strength: Observing Skills  
Biggest weakness: takes a lot to earn her trust  
Character flaws: her thick British accent

Traits  
Any habits they have?: Biting nails when nervous  
Any talents: Sings  
Any skills: exceptional in Math, English and History also knows how to speak in Spanish and German  
What aren't they good at?: speaking in front of people  
Mannerisms: Proper, Corrects people's grammar  
Peculiarities: when angered shows a sort of sadistic manner

Favourites  
Colour: Magenta  
Food: Pasta  
Drink: Pepsi Max  
Style of clothes: Ripped jeans, vest, sweater, and converse  
Hobbies: Science!  
Interests: Law, Music History

Interacting with others  
How do they see other characters?: Strangers scare her and she smiles at friends  
How are they seen by other characters?: most people notice her eyes and comment  
Do they act differently with people they know and stranger... friendly with people she knows and skeptical of strangers  
Do they fit in with their peers?: on occasions  
Why do they get on with certain characters?: she is just nice and funny  
Why don't they get on with certain characters?: they plain annoy  
Do they have a soft spot for any of the other characters?: Canada he is so shy like she is with some people

Relationships  
Enemies: France, Russia, and Belarus  
Friends: England, America, Prussia, Sweden, and Hungary  
Crush(s)/ Lovers: England and Sweden

* * *

Full Name: Catherine Klink  
Nickname:Klink  
Any specific reason for the name/nickname?: Catherine to girly.  
Age: 17  
Date of Birth: July 28  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity/Race: White  
Occupation: Singer  
Social Class: People who aren't prissy  
Height: 5 ft. 7 in.  
Build: Stays in shape, not "flabby"  
Skin tone: Light tan  
Face shape: Oval  
Hair colour, length and style: short, little above shoulders, black  
Eye colour and shape: purple  
Distinguishing marks (moles, scars, birthmarks etc): cut through lips  
Healthy? Why or why not?: heathy, exercise

Background  
Hometown: Mainstream City  
How was their childhood?: Parents usually not around, lonely, defended self  
Any important early memories/experiences?: Dad came home pissed, never found out why, he threw a cup and it shattered next to her head, cutting her lip  
Financial situation: living alone in tent in the woods

Personality  
Introvert or extrovert: Introvert  
Cautious or daring: Daring  
Quiet or loud: Quiet  
Think or act: Act  
Social or anti-social: Anti-social  
Rule by head or heart: Heart  
Optimist or Pessimist: Pessimist  
Kind or unkind: Depends on mood  
Greatest strength: My friends to keep me going  
Biggest weakness: Someone getting me mad, attacking without thinking  
Character flaws: Short temper

Traits  
Any habits they have?: Playing with hair when nervous  
Any talents: Singing, art  
Any skills: cooking  
What aren't they good at?: Sociallicing  
Mannerisms: Only uses manners in front of a lot of people  
Peculiarities: Solitude

Favourites  
Colour: Purple, black  
Food: Sushi  
Drink: Milkshake  
Style of clothes: Comfortable, loose shirt, jeans, also loose  
Hobbies: Archery  
Interests: Writing

Interacting with others  
How do they see other characters?: People who would annoy, scare, or make you nervous  
How are they seen by other characters?: Too quiet, needs I lighten up  
Do they act differently with people they know and stranger... They would run away if talked to, not doing anything to show they saw them  
Do they fit in with their peers?: No  
Why do they get on with certain characters?: They try to help her open up when they find out she lives in the woods  
Why don't they get on with certain characters?: She doesn't want to socialize  
Do they have a soft spot for any of the other characters?: Alfred because he's the one that opened her up to the world

Relationships  
Enemies: No, she tries to make nice with everyone  
Friends: Axis and Allies closet to. Basically everyone she gets along with, but people still think she's to quiet  
Crush(s)/ Lovers: Crush on Arthur

* * *

Full Name: Catalina  
Nickname: Cat, Lina.  
Any specific reason for the name/nickname?: (Cat) Some people couldn't pronounce her name, so they shortened it. (Lina) Her mother calls her that now and then.  
Age: 15  
Date of Birth: 24 May 1998  
Gender: Female.  
Ethnicity/Race: Italian/Brazilian  
Occupation: Student, Helps out at the school library sometimes.  
Social Class: She in the average/middle class.  
Height: 5'2". very short for her age, hates when people mention her height.  
Build: She is a pear shape, which means that her hips and er, rear... are bigger than her bust.  
Skin tone: Sunkissed tan.  
Face shape: Heart shape.  
Hair colour, length and style: Her hair color is a dark brown and she has wavy, long hair that goes up to the middle of her back. She wears it loose most of the time, being too lazy to style it in the morning, although she will wear a messy bun at times.  
Eye colour and shape: She has large hazel-green round eyes.  
Distinguishing marks (moles, scars, birthmarks etc): She has a birthmark on her neck that sort of resembles a heart.  
Healthy? Why or why not?: She is healthy because she is a very athletic person, and loves sports and exercise. Also doesn't really like to eat junk food.

Background  
Hometown: Naples, Italy.  
How was their childhood?: Her childhood was pretty okay. She did get bullied here and there... Has a strained relationship with her father.  
Any important early memories/experiences?: She used to be an outcast. Used to be extremely shy and quite, but was then bullied by a group of girls, and went into deep depression and was anorexic, which she soon both overcame. She tries to be louder and cheerful now, hoping that that doesn't happen to her again.  
Financial situation: She isn't considered rich, but isn't considered poor either, more in the middle.

Personality  
Introvert or extrovert: Definitely an extrovert.  
Cautious or daring: Daring.  
Quiet or loud: Loud.  
Think or act: Act.  
Social or anti-social: Social.  
Rule by head or heart: Heart.  
Optimist or Pessimist: Optimist.  
Kind or unkind: Kind.  
Greatest strength: She never gives up, and keeps on going even if something seems impossible.  
Biggest weakness: The fact that she trusts people to easily, even though there is a high risk she will be back stabbed.  
Character flaws: She is very oblivious, and not aware of her surroundings/of what is going on most of the time. Very easily distracted, has terrible sense of direction, clumsy, and can come across as annoying, though she really does mean no harm. She also isn't very streets mart... She's more book smart (except for mathematics -_-).

Traits  
Any habits they have?: She has a habit of  
Any talents: She can draw and sing pretty well. Though drawing is her main forté.  
Any skills:  
What aren't they good at?: Since she is clumsy, she hates dancing, and feels very awkward doing it.  
Mannerisms: Polite even though she might want to kick the person where the sun don't shine. Though she rarely get angry.  
Peculiarities: Can often be found humming random songs, and sometimes she isn't even aware she is singing.

Favourites  
Colour: Blue.  
Food: Loves pasta, tomatoes, seafood, rice...  
Drink: Loves tea, milkshakes and coffee.  
Style of clothes: She wears comfortable, baggy, casual stuff, but sometimes wears vintage style clothing.  
Hobbies: Cooking, baking, drawing, sewing, playing sports, video games, reading, writing.  
Interests: Photography, painting, loves to travel, video games, loves to write.

Interacting with others  
How do they see other characters?: She doesn't judge people, and sees each person as a friend.  
How are they seen by other characters?: it depends on the person... She is usually seen as annoying by introvert characters...  
Do they act differently with people they know and stranger... No, she acts exactly the same.  
Do they fit in with their peers?: I guess... I mean she doesn't really care about fitting in or not.  
Why do they get on with certain characters?: Because she is very friendly and always willing to help.  
Why don't they get on with certain characters?: As stated above, due to her talkative and loud nature, she is usually seen as annoying.  
Do they have a soft spot for any of the other characters?: She does tend to usually have a soft spot for people she's become really close to... (Are the countries gonna be in this? I'm confused...)

Relationships  
Enemies: Austria.  
Friends: Spain, Romano, Hungary, Italy, America.  
Crush(s)/ Lovers: (If the countries are in this) Romano. (Opposites do attract!) And if not then... Spain...

* * *

Full Name: Makayla Rose  
Nickname: Kay  
Any specific reason for the name/nickname?: None  
Age: 16  
Date of Birth: December 16  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity/Race: Fillipino and European  
Occupation: Intern  
Social Class: Popular  
Height: 6'1  
Build: Athletic  
Skin tone: Slighty Tan  
Face shape: Thin  
Hair colour, length and style: Jet Black Hair, Long, with a dark blue flower  
Eye colour and shape: Dark brown almost black and wide oval eyes  
Distinguishing marks (moles, scars, birthmarks etc): None  
Healthy? Why or why not?: Yes she is very active

Background  
Hometown: Alaska , USA  
How was their childhood?: She hoped around from differernt countries and places. Her parents were young when they had her.  
Any important early memories/experiences?: Moving around from Europe and Asia and America  
Financial situation: Wealthy

Personality  
Introvert or extrovert: Outgoing  
Cautious or daring: Daring  
Quiet or loud: Loud  
Think or act: Act  
Social or anti-social: Social  
Rule by head or heart: Heart  
Optimist or Pessimist: Optimist  
Kind or unkind:Kind  
Greatest strength: Very Active  
Biggest weakness: Perfectionist  
Character flaws: None

Traits  
Any habits they have?: She always has a hairbrush and is brushing her hair.  
Any talents: Good Fangirl and Singing  
Any skills: Karate  
What aren't they good at?: Math  
Mannerisms:Yes  
Peculiarities: She somtimes is awkward

Favourites  
Colour: T.A.R.D.I.S Blue  
Food: Bannanas  
Drink: V8  
Style of clothes: Leather Jacket Tank top and Skinny Jeans with Her dark blue flower  
Hobbies: Doctor Who Fangirling Sports Dancing  
Interests: Doctor Who Sports

Interacting with others  
How do they see other characters?: Friends  
How are they seen by other characters?: Polite  
Do they act differently with people they know and stranger...  
Do they fit in with their peers?: Good  
Why do they get on with certain characters?: Shes kind  
Why don't they get on with certain characters?: they annoy her  
Do they have a soft spot for any of the other characters?: yes

Relationships  
Enemies: France  
Friends: England, America, and Spain  
Crush(s)/ Lovers: Spain

* * *

Full Name: Katrina Sage Monroe  
Nickname: Kitty Kat (against her will) ,Kat, Cat-Woman, anything having to do with cats, basically. Likes the regular Kat.  
Any specific reason for the name/nickname?: The first three letters, and everyone's horrible memories.  
Age:15  
Date of Birth: June 28, 1995  
Gender- Female  
Ethnicity/Race: Caucasian (white)  
Occupation: Nanny, is an unpaid intern at a newspaper. She really does nothing but get coffee for people, but this way she can edit people's writing without getting caught!  
Social Class: Middle...? Or if you mean high school, probably the Intellectuals (aka Nerds) Katrina: I'm not a nerd!  
Height: 5'4 inches  
Build: Scrawny, but can hold her own in a verbal argument  
Skin tone: Mostly pale, but occasionally gets a decent tan in summer  
Face shape: Round, but not chubby.  
Hair colour, length and style: Oak color, a bob just below the ear, and curls towards the ear at the end  
Eye colour and shape: Blue eyes, almond shaped  
Distinguishing marks (moles, scars, birthmarks etc.): None  
Healthy? Why or why not?: Depends on what type of healthy. Is she overweight? No. She does have allergies, though, to dogs, cats, all nuts, shell fish (lobster, crab, etc.), and soy, meaning no Asian food. People joke that all she has to eat is air, because soy is used in a lot of things, such as certain brands of chocolate.

Background  
Hometown: Roswind, CO  
How was their childhood?: Good. Had an older brother that taught her wit and stamina, and how to throw a nasty glare at anyone who deserves it.  
Any important early memories/experiences?: Yes. She knocked three baby teeth out, painfully, by crashing on a skateboard. Will not try to ride one EVER again.  
Financial situation: Her mom and dad both work, but are struggling to help pay for Katrina's brother, Jackson's college education. She pays for anything extra she wants, so her parents can focus on Jackson.

Personality  
Introvert or extrovert: The introverted extrovert. Loves new experiences, but hates the crowds that come with them.  
Cautious or daring: Cautious  
Quiet or loud: Pretty quiet, unless you get her into an argument  
Think or act: Act  
Social or anti-social: Anti-social "85% of the time, people are idiots."-Katrina Sage Monroe  
Rule by head or heart: Head  
Optimist or Pessimist: Neither, a realist. She calls it how she sees it.  
Kind or unkind: Kind when spoken to, but if you're annoying her, she'll let you know  
Greatest strength: Logic. She can approach any situation with a analysis of why it's happening, and make a quick plan of how to deal with it.  
Biggest weakness: Hubris (deadly pride), and trusting too quickly.  
Character flaws: Can be seen as apathetic and analytical (she is analytical), seems detached, mostly so she won't let a person get too close, which had happened before.

Traits  
Any habits they have?:  
Any talents: Juggling, picking up a basketball with only one hand on the top, science  
Any skills: Debating, science  
What aren't they good at?: Art, talking to people, singing, dancing,  
Mannerisms: Often tucks a piece of hair behind her ear when taken by surprise, and talks in monotone loudly when ** off.  
Peculiarities: Has a VERY minor form of scoliosis, so she can't really walk in straight line all that well. It's not horrible, so she wavers from time to time.

Favorites  
Colour: Purple  
Food: Cheeseburgers (cue glomp from Alfred)  
Drink: Mountain Dew: Code Red  
Style of clothes: Simplistic. Jeans, t-shirts, shoes. Maybe a necklace with a small charm  
Hobbies: Debate, biology, trivia, reading non-fiction, psychology  
Interests: Biology, psychology, and trivia

Interacting with others  
How do they see other characters?: She sees them as people who have reasons behind their faults.  
How are they seen by other characters?: Analytical, quiet, allergic to everything!  
Do they act differently with people they know and stranger... YES. Her friends support her knowledgeable ways and her studious tendencies, but with other people, she can't think of things to say, so she shuts up.  
Do they fit in with their peers?: With certain peers.  
Why do they get on with certain characters?: Because some of the characters have common sense and tact  
Why don't they get on with certain characters?: Because they are arrogant, and have no common sense, or tact.  
Do they have a soft spot for any of the other characters?: She has a soft spot for Matthew/Canada (who doesn't?) and also for some odd reason, Feliks/Poland.

Relationships

Enemies: Sadiq Anann (Turkey), Mattias Kohler (Denmark), Francis Bonnefoy (France), Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain ((THERE IS NO PHYSICAL WAY A PERSON COULD BE THAT HAPPY)))  
Friends: Kiku Honda (Japan), Arthur Kirkland (England), Greece (Heracles Karpusi), Lukas Bondevik (Norway), Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland), Matthew Williams (Canada, not Canadia)  
Crush(s)/ Lovers: Crush, and it's Lukas Bondevik. He doesn't find Katrina's analytical nature scary, and she thinks magic is an interesting subject (Note: she doesn't think it's real, but it's interesting to think about)

* * *

Full Name: Aaliyah Amani Marowbi  
Nickname: "Shelia"  
Any specific reason for the name/nickname?: Not Really ^^  
Age: 19  
Date of Birth: December 12.  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity/Race: African.  
Occupation: Student, Safari Toursit.  
Social Class: Middle  
Height: 5'9  
Build: She is skinny but had a little bit off muscle.  
Skin tone: dark like Camroon's Skin color.  
Face shape: her face is shaped like a circle  
Hair colour: Brown  
Length and style: Her hair is short to her half shoulders. Her hair Is usally seen styled as a ponytail with two sidebangs on eatch side of her head.  
Eye colour and shape: Her eye color is brown and is shaped normally.  
Distinguishing marks (moles, scars, birthmarks etc): She dose have a few scars from her job.  
Healthy? Why or why not?: She is Currently Healthy.

Background  
Hometown: Narobi, Kenya  
How was their childhood?: Her Childhood Was Ok. She Lived on A shamba or farm a Majority of life. Though she She didn't have any Friends she loved her parents farm animals and always took care of them. Later during her late teens Her father got a job in the city and took her with him while her mother stayed on the farm.  
Financial situation: Her families Current Financial situation is Good and they are living ok Although the family live apart. Her and her father are currenty living in a Apartment with her dad.

Personality  
Introvert or extrovert: She is Extrovert  
Cautious or daring: She can be a bit daring at time but is cautious when it comes to parties.  
Quiet or loud: She is more of a Quiet person than loud.  
Think or act: She usually like to think before she acts  
Social or anti-social: She is social.  
Rule by head or heart: She is usually ruled by head.  
Optimist or Pessimist: She is a Optimist  
Kind or unkind: She is Kind to all.  
Greatest strength: Is Kind and Loyal to her friends. Her Commitment and Teamwork and is responsible.  
Biggest weakness: Can Overwork herself and gets Homesick at times she feels depressed.  
Character flaws: She dose overwork herself when it comes to training.

Any habits they have?: None.  
Any talents: She is Good at sports like soccer, Track And field and Boxing.  
Any skills: She is skillful at Farming and gardening.  
What aren't they good at?: Partying and Doing girly things.  
Mannerisms: Bites her fingernails

Peculiarities: Has a habit of biting skin off of her Fingers.

Favourites  
Colour: Green, Tan and Blue.  
Food: Nyama Choma  
Drink: Tea Or Coffee  
Style of clothes: Tomboyish  
Hobbies: Boxing, Soccer, Track and Field and Safari rides.  
Interests: Sports and Farming.

Interacting with others How do they see other characters?: Interesting Even though she is not friend with a lot of the contries.  
How are they seen by other characters?: Athetic even though she can be boring at times.  
Do they act differently with people they know and stranger... Do they fit in with their peers?: She dose fit in with some of the contries.  
Why do they get on with certain characters?: She is kind and loyal to them. Why don't they get on with certain characters?:She may have had a bad encounter with them *cough cough*England*Cough*  
Do they have a soft spot for any of the other characters?: Even though she dose not like England or Somalia. She dose have a soft spot for the both of them.

Relationships  
Enemies: Somalia and Portugal  
Friends: America, England, Denmark, Ethiopia, Uganda, Somalia, Canada, Mexico,China, India, Pakistan, Finland, Greece, Russia, Turkey Isreal, Iran, Saudi Arabia.  
Crush(s)/ Lovers: Nobody as of yet.

* * *

Full Name: Cassielle Grooper  
Nickname: Cassie  
Any specific reason for the name/nickname?: Every generation has a Cassie or Cassielle  
Age: 18  
Date of Birth: January 21  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity/Race: White  
Occupation: Student and Part time Waiter  
Social Class: Popular  
Height: 5'5  
Build: Slender  
Skin tone: Pale Ivory skin  
Face shape: Heart  
Hair colour, length and style: Dark Maroon, waist length, and has two braids going around her head  
Eye colour and shape: Wide Hazel eyes  
Distinguishing marks (moles, scars, birthmarks etc): Small heart shape birthmark on the back of her neck  
Healthy? Why or why not?: Healthy!

Background  
Hometown: Austin, Texas  
How was their childhood?: She was very spoiled  
Any important early memories/experiences?: Her parents ALWAYS fighting  
Financial situation: Rich

Personality  
Introvert or extrovert: Outgoing  
Cautious or daring: Daring  
Quiet or loud: Loud  
Think or act: Act  
Social or anti-social: Social  
Rule by head or heart: Heart  
Optimist or Pessimist: both  
Kind or unkind: Unkind to anybody who is not her friend  
Greatest strength: powerful wealth  
Biggest weakness: Scares easily  
Character flaws: Southern accent

Traits  
Any habits they have?: Twirling her hair  
Any talents: Ballet  
Any skills: Ballet, Dancing  
What aren't they good at?: sensing the atmosphere of the room  
Mannerisms: Polite  
Peculiarities: Pick her nail polish off

Favourites  
Colour: Pink and red  
Food: Crepes  
Drink: Tea  
Style of clothes: Girly  
Hobbies: Fashion Design, Shopping  
Interests: History

Interacting with others  
How do they see other characters?: Annoying  
How are they seen by other characters?: smug rich girl  
Do they act differently with people they know and stranger... strangers she tries to avoid people she knows she smiles  
Do they fit in with their peers?: yes  
Why do they get on with certain characters?: Very charismatic  
Why don't they get on with certain characters?: They annoy her  
Do they have a soft spot for any of the other characters?: no

Relationships

Enemies: Canada Russia and England  
Friends: France, Denmark, Belarus, Iceland, Netherlands, Belgium, and Liechtenstein  
Crush(s)/ Lovers: France

* * *

Full Name: Layla Anderson

Nickname: Princess

Any specific reason for the name/nickname?: no reason her parents call her that

Age: 17

Date of Birth: may 14th

Gender: female

Ethnicity/Race: British

Occupation: Student , singer , dancer

Social Class: rich people

Height: normal 17 years old height

Build: thin, curvy, c-cup

Skin tone: light skin tone

Face shape: heart shape

Hair colour, length and style: Blond hair reaches the end of her butt and bangs

Eye colour and shape: green

Distinguishing marks (moles, scars, birthmarks etc): no

Healthy? Why or why not?: great Health , she have the best doctors in the country and all kid of healthy food is served to her

Background

Hometown: England \ London

How was their childhood?: she grow up felling like a Princess in her own big house with her butler and maid doing everything she want but she always felt alone in her big house

Any important early memories/experiences?: telling her parents that she won first place a dancing and a singing competition in the same day but all they said way " good " in a emotionless voice and it completely crushed her , she never hated her parent more in that day only her butler Bobby seemed happy for her he even bought her roses and threw a mini tea party for him and her ( she was 15 )

Financial situation: living with her puppy and maid in the house her parents are away in a business trip again

Personality

Introvert or extrovert:

Cautious or daring: daring

Quiet or loud: loud

Think or act: both

Social or anti-social: social

Rule by head or heart: heart

Optimist or Pessimist: Optimist

Kind or unkind: kind ( when no one is there to see)

Greatest strength: she is super smart, she has a strong punch, fast and good aim when she wants throw things at somebody and a fast runner , know how to get her way with the things she want by acting sweet, cute and nice ( faking )  
Biggest weakness: she's afraid that she would lose the one that care about her , it's not easy for her to make friends

Character flaws: when she's angry she say something rude without meaning it she just want them to leave her alone she prefer to keep her anger for her self

Traits

Any habits they have?: reading before going to bed

Any talents: dancing, singing (she's a Mezzo-Soprano)

Any skills: baking, wrestling, speaking Japanese fluently

What aren't they good at?: fixing things up

Mannerisms: running her fingers through her hair

Peculiarities: screaming "SHUT UP!" when everyone is yelling at each other (work all the time)

Favourites

Colour: pink , white , gold

Food: sweets

Drink: milkshakes

Style of clothes: only known and famous fashion designers clothes

these are some of the things she would wear

Casual clothes: ( you can see the outfit here - weheartit entry/ 51375890/ via/ blasiianbarbiiee ) with black pumps with bow on the back with light peach lipstick

Formal clothes: (please write - hi lo strapless peacock feather tight corset - on Google and it's the first 3 pictures) but the  
dress is black with high black pumps

Layla would never wear flats always heels even in school

Hobbies: shopping, reading all kind of books

Interests: fashion

Interacting with others

How do they see other characters?: at first she's just a brat but if they got to know her she's the nicest person they know

How are they seen by other characters?: they want to have what she have in life

Do they act differently with people they know and stranger... with a stranger she will mostly ignore them until she get bored and ask for the reason they're talking to her. With someone she know she'll be nice ( if they were her (true\real) friends )

Do they fit in with their peers?: sometimes

Why do they get on with certain characters?: they are willing to sit down and listen to her they can sense that she is faking her self centered personality

Why don't they get on with certain characters?: France he a pervert she always end up slapping him and Russia the way he scare everyone around him on purpose ** her off

Do they have a soft spot for any of the other characters?: England: she is in love with him she show him her true personality as a kind\nice person , Japan because he's a good listener and someone she can talk to without being judged and Italy because he's sweet and cute

Relationships

Enemies: people who bring people down and crush there dreams because they can (she'll never do that)

Friends: the ones who won't use her for money and that look behind her perfection mask to see the real Layla

Crush(s)/ Lovers: she's in love with England\Arthur

Extra : One thing Layla loves the most : her puppy he was her first ever real friend a teacup white Pomeranian name : cookies (  
she couldn't help her self she had to have pet with that name ) she even bring him t school with her

Likes: red roes, sweets, puppies, shopping

Dislikes: having no money, work, when her parents aren't around to be with her, coffee, bitter food or drinks, dank places, spiders

history: Layla is born to a rich family but her dad and mom (Joe and Emily) are always out on business they weren't even there for her birthdays, she had everything a girl dream of a huge house for herself a servant doing her work for her and she was the most popular girl in school but all she wanted was someone who she can calla friend, she only had her house butler Bobby (his real name is Akira but she want to call him Bobby) he was always there for her when she needed him since she was 5 but when she reached 17 he got very sick and want to spend his last days with his family in Japan but before he left he both her puppy cookies to be her friend

personality : she's really a nice person but she hides her true personality behind the face of a girl who pretends to care only about her self and thinks she better than every one because she has a rich family a smart brain and great health. She's very sarcastic and straightforward and she always says what in her mined. She only show her real nice personality when no one is around when she helping someone or if that someone had been true friend with her

* * *

Full Name: Annabel Grün  
Nickname: Anna, Bella  
Any specific reason for the name/nickname?: N/A  
Age: 17  
Date of Birth: June 4th  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity/Race: German, Norwegian  
Occupation: Works part time at a bakery  
Social Class: Middle  
Height: 5'3  
Build: Petite, slightly muscular  
Skin tone: Pale white  
Face shape: Heart  
Hair colour, length and style: Light brown hair, with red streaks. A layered (bug time) BOB cut.  
Eye colour and shape: Very light blue getting darker as you get closer to the edges  
Distinguishing marks (moles, scars, birthmarks etc): Has a scar on her forehead but gets covered by hair  
Healthy? Why or why not?: Has a heart problem.

Background  
Hometown: Milwaukee, Wisconsin  
How was their childhood?: Had a great childhood , got in trouble a lot with her parents. Spoke a lot of German around the house while growing up.  
Any important early memories/experiences?: Used to get hurt bad a lot, parents got divorced at an early age.  
Financial situation: Poor

Personality  
Introvert or extrovert: Extrovert  
Cautious or daring: Daring  
Quiet or loud: LOUD  
Think or act: Act  
Social or anti-social: Social  
Rule by head or heart: Head  
Optimist or Pessimist: Pessimist  
Kind or unkind: Kind  
Greatest strength: Being friendly , nice ,good at fighting , and great with kids  
Biggest weakness: Really gullible  
Character flaws: Tends to have a short temper

Traits  
Any habits they have?:  
Any talents: Baking, Cooking, Photography , and Skiing  
Any skills: Can speak German, a little Norwegian, Cooking, Baking.  
What aren't they good at?: Painting, drawing, being calm  
Mannerisms: Polite around adults and normal with friends  
Peculiarities: ADHD

Favourites  
Colour: Green  
Food: Beef stew and Apfelstrudel  
Drink: (juicy juice) Fruit punch  
Style of clothes: Casual  
Hobbies: Baking, Photography, Volunteering, Reading , Movies  
Interests: History and Gym

Interacting with others  
How do they see other characters?: Fun people!  
How are they seen by other characters?:Hyper, bubbly, over talkative. On the other hand very sweet and will do anything for her friends. Only serious sometimes.  
Do they act differently with people they know and stranger...: Definitely if she is intimidated by the person she is really shy.  
Do they fit in with their peers?: Fits in with some of them.  
Why do they get on with certain characters?: They are fun together and like the same things.  
Why don't they get on with certain characters?: They find her to hyper or talkative (She just wants to make friends with everyone)  
Do they have a soft spot for any of the other characters?: Her best friend Diana (like her sister)

Relationships

Enemies:France (He scares her)

Friends: Diana, Norway , Denmark, America , Prussia , Spain, Canada, Finland, Liechtenstein , Switzerland, Japan , North Korea , Hungary , N. Italy, Germany, and Taiwan.

Crush(s)/ Lovers: Has a huge crush on Prussia

* * *

Diana Pascale  
Di/Dia  
Father said I am his little Diamond (Dia) and my best friend (Annabel) calls me Di for short.  
17  
10/10  
Female  
American/German/Native America- White  
Student  
Average  
5'7  
Skinny with Muscles  
Tan/ Olive Complexion  
Dark brown hair with blue tips that goes to the middle of my thighs.  
Large eyes with almond shape dark brown colour.  
Scar on left forehead  
Yes healthy.

Houston, Texas  
Childhood was great  
Financial excellent

Introvert  
Cautious  
Quiet  
Think  
Neutral with social/anti  
Heart  
Optimist  
Kind  
Family  
Myself  
Character flaw: I'm not me

Habits: Chews inside of cheek and bottom lip. KPOP, sleeping, writing, Tumblr  
Talents: Writing, DANCING, Archery, acting  
Skills: Good with Animals and Kids, can make funny faces and cute faces  
Aren't good at: a lot of things, drawing, painting, boyfriends  
Very polite and nice- Great manners in public but normal with friends.  
Hair stands out.

Blue  
Ramen Noodles VEGAN!  
Mountain Dew and Diet Snapple Half and Half  
Hipster/ Unique  
Writing, listening to music, watching Supernatural, TUMBLR  
Music, Writing, Movies, chilling with Annabel

I see them for them  
Judge easily for what I like and what I look like  
Shy and quiet with strangers, loud and crazy with Annabel  
Don't fit in with peers  
Because they have similar likings, they are funny and my first impression of them was positive.  
Says some things I don't agree with.  
Soft spot for Anna, Romano, Denmark, Norway and Liechtenstein

Best friends with Annabel  
Great relationship with Parents  
Excellent with older brother

Friends with Annabel, Seychelles, Norway, Denmark, America, Prussia, Spain, Canada, Finland, Liechtenstein (protective), South Korea, Romano

Crush- Denmark

* * *

Full Name: Rylee Princeton  
Nickname: Princess  
Any specific reason for the name/nickname?: She is very picky, acting like a Princess

Age: 17  
Date of Birth: February 14  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity/Race: British, Italian, white  
Occupation: Sells her art work  
Social Class: Not very popular  
Height: 5'2  
Build: Petite, slender  
Skin tone: Pale Ivory skin  
Face shape: Heart  
Hair colour, length and style: Strawberry Blonde hair that comes down to her armpit, usually pulled to the side and curled  
Eye colour and shape: Slightly squinty Sea colored eyes ( mossy, green blue )  
Distinguishing marks (moles, scars, birthmarks etc): None  
Healthy? Why or why not?: She is very healthy, takes very good care of herself but can get sick has OCD

Background  
Hometown: Queens, New York  
How was their childhood?: Ok never saw Parents lived in a mansion with her sister (Just a big house she was a Little Girl!)  
Any important early memories/experiences?: Fending for herself  
Financial situation: Rich but doesn't know it Lives in a small apartment

Personality  
Introvert or extrovert: Introvert  
Cautious or daring: Cautious  
Quiet or loud: Quiet normally but if she has to be she is VERY loud  
Think or act: Think  
Social or anti-social: Anti-Social  
Rule by head or heart: Heart  
Optimist or Pessimist: Optimist  
Kind or unkind: Kind  
Greatest strength: Sticking up for people who are in trouble  
Biggest weakness: Can be very stubborn also listens to music to the point where she has to read lips to understand (Sometimes)  
Character flaws: Astrapobia (Fear of Thunder and Lightning)

Traits  
Any habits they have?: Speaking her thoughts aloud  
Any talents: Very artistic Painting, sculpting Ect.  
Any skills: Painting, Sculpting, Photography, Figure skating  
What aren't they good at?: Talking to people and sports  
Mannerisms: Polite tends to correct and fix EVERYTHING because of her OCD  
Peculiarities: none

Favourites  
Colour: Pink, White Red, Cream  
Food: Stir-Fry  
Drink: Water  
Style of clothes: Girly Punkish  
Hobbies: Artsy stuff  
Interests: Music

Interacting with others  
How do they see other characters?: Strange new people  
How are they seen by other characters?: Kind Outgoing girl  
Do they act differently with people they know and stranger... Doesn't talk to strangers often  
Do they fit in with their peers?: no very shy  
Why do they get on with certain characters?: They are nice to her  
Why don't they get on with certain characters?: They don't take the time to get to know her  
Do they have a soft spot for any of the other characters?: yes

Relationships

Enemies: She doesn't have Enemies they are just strangers

Friends: Lithuania, Canada, Finland, Iceland, France

Crush(s)/ Lovers:  
Iceland

* * *

Basics  
Full Name: Skylar Kaasen  
Nickname: Sky  
Any specific reason for the name/nickname?: Nope  
Age: 16  
Date of Birth: May 13  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity/Race: British, American, Italian  
Occupation: FanFiction writer/reader  
Social Class: In the middle  
Height: 5'3  
Build: Stays in good shape, a bit athletic, can run  
Skin tone: Fair  
Face shape: Oval  
Hair colour, length and style: Dusty brown, below shoulders, is usually down in a messy format  
Eye colour and shape: Dark green, oval  
Distinguishing marks (moles, scars, birthmarks etc): Nope  
Healthy? Why or why not?: Healthy, exercises

Background  
Hometown: Florence, Italy  
How was their childhood?: Parents go out to drink 24/7, is usually found alone because of that  
Any important early memories/experiences?: Look at the above  
Financial situation: Just has enough money to pay for needed things (food, drink, ect.)

Personality  
Introvert or extrovert: Introvert  
Cautious or daring: Daring  
Quiet or loud: Loud  
Think or act: Act  
Social or anti-social: Social despite living alone  
Rule by head or heart: Head  
Optimist or Pessimist: Both  
Kind or unkind: All depends on the situation and who the person is  
Greatest strength: Being funny, sociable, athletic  
Biggest weakness: School (academic-wise)  
Character flaws: Is a tsundere, swears a lot

Traits  
Any habits they have?: Shouting "F*ck" or "Sh*t" whenever something goes wrong  
Any talents: Self-defense, drawing anime  
Any skills: Making people laugh  
What aren't they good at?: Math and science  
Mannerisms: Usually polite, but is rude to people she strongly dislikes, is a tomboy  
Peculiarities: Singing Disco Pogo out loud in a terrible German accent

Favourites  
Colour: Blue  
Food: Pizza  
Drink: Coke  
Style of clothes: Skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie  
Hobbies: Practicing Martial Arts, drawing, playing pranks  
Interests: Becoming a prank master

Interacting with others  
How do they see other characters?: Awesome, funny or boring  
How are they seen by other characters?: Loud but hilarious  
Do they act differently with people they know and stranger...: Acts sarcastic  
Do they fit in with their peers?: Yes  
Why do they get on with certain characters?: Having a lot of stuff in common  
Why don't they get on with certain characters?: Because they're too boring  
Do they have a soft spot for any of the other characters?: Nope

Relationships  
Enemies: Austria, Russia, France, Italy, Germany  
Friends: Prussia, America, Denmark, Hungary, Romano, Spain, France, South Korea, Turkey, Bulgaria, Romania  
Crush(s)/ Lovers: Crush on Romania

* * *

Full Name: Roxanne Eloise Cornett.  
Nickname: Dawn, Eloise, Xanne,  
Any specific reason for the name/nickname?: Roxanne means dawn.  
Age: 16  
Date of Birth: February 14  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity/Race: Breton-French-Canadian.  
Occupation: Student/Fanfic writer and reader/Artist  
Social Class: Upper Middle  
Height: 5'7  
Build: Slightly athletic. Has a fairly feminine body with a small waist, slightly larger hips and a noticeably larger bust.  
Skin tone: Light tan.  
Face shape: Diamond.  
Hair colour, length and style: Wavy, honey-blonde hair that goes to the top of her shoulder blades.  
Eye colour and shape: Blue-green, deep-set almond eyes.  
Distinguishing marks (moles, scars, birthmarks etc): Has a snowflake-shaped birthmark on her inner elbow  
Healthy? Why or why not?: Surprisingly healthy, despite her eating habits.

Background  
Hometown: Originally from Quimper, France but moved to Quebec City, Canada when she was 7.  
How was their childhood?: Fairly uninteresting, parents were somewhat self-absorbed and only acted like a close family when in public, she, her older brother, Victor and her younger sister, Corinne were very close to each other. Rather than spending time with them, her parents bought she and her siblings whatever they wanted.  
Any important early memories/experiences?: Her parents forgetting to attend she and her sister's dance recital... three years in a row.  
Financial situation: Well off.

Personality  
Introvert or extrovert: Introvert.  
Cautious or daring: Cautious, but she has her moments of daringness.  
Quiet or loud: Quiet but snarky.  
Think or act: Think  
Social or anti-social: Leans more towards anti-social, still fairly social though.  
Rule by head or heart: Both.  
Optimist or Pessimist: Both  
Kind or unkind: 80% kind.  
Greatest strength: Staying rational and level-headed in most situations.  
Biggest weakness: Prone to holding grudges for a longer than necessary time.  
Character flaws: Can be manipulative and sometimes quite violent when angered.

Traits  
Any habits they have?: Has a tendency to space out.  
Any talents: Can play the guitar, dancing, singing, writing, drawing, acting.  
Any skills: Cooking, drawing, writing, dancing, singing, acting. She is bilingual, speaking Breton and French, is proficient in English with a working knowledge of Gallo. Her parents wanted her to know many languages.  
What aren't they good at?: Algebra, memorizing names, social interaction.  
Mannerisms: Nice and distant unless with people that she is close to, then she is much more expressive.  
Peculiarities: Occasionally has a unhealthy fixation on something that she likes enough.

Favorites  
Color: Periwinkle, silver and violet.  
Food: McDonald's fries with ketchup.  
Drink: Ginger ale.  
Style of clothes: Stylish comfort/Oddballish cute. Usually wears graphic T-shirts, plaid, floral patterns, abstract patterns, camouflage prints, sneakers, brothel creepers (yes, that's what they're called), yoga pants, leggings, the occasional skirt and sometimes dresses. Hates skinny jeans.  
Hobbies: Reading, making franken-polishes, playing instruments, listening to music, watching slow-motion videos, drawing.  
Interests: Space, Ancient History, nail polish, art.

Interacting with others: Sweet and polite, if a bit quiet and distant.  
How do they see other characters?: Potential friends/rivals.  
How are they seen by other characters?: Nice but distant sort of person.  
Do they act differently with people they know and stranger...: Yes. (See: Mannerisms.)  
Do they fit in with their peers?: Mostly, not fully.  
Why do they get on with certain characters?: Similarities in interests, easy to chat normally with them.  
Why don't they get on with certain characters?: They have belittled her, dislikes how they act.  
Do they have a soft spot for any of the other characters?: If they become close, then yes.

Relationships  
Enemies: She doesn't have anyone she dislikes enough to count them as a enemy.  
Friends: Most people if you use the term "friends" loosely. Very loosely.  
Crush(s)/ Lovers: None at the moment.

* * *

Full Name: Thomas Riley  
Nickname: Tommy, Skittles  
Any specific reason for the name/nickname? Her parents thought that a boy was going to be born, but a girl was instead (but they didn't have time to think of a new name so they just kept the old one). She always has a pack of Skittles with her, and is always munching on them, no matter what. (That's what makes her so hyper all the time xD )  
Age: 12  
Date of Birth: December 10  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity/ Race: Canadian, part British, part Scottish  
Occupation: Getting high on skittles while creating her next prank  
Social Class: Eh, middle class :P  
Height: 4"10  
Build: Healthy-skinny  
Skin tone: Pale/ Fair (which turns a lovely shade of flaming lobster when left in the sun for too long)  
Face shape: Heart shaped with childish roundness  
Hair color, length and style: Red, just below her chin, in a boys' cut and is kept extremely messy and tangly (She doesn't give a damn about what her hair looks like, her parents are always nagging her to comb it but, sadly her hair is untameable)  
Eye color and shape: Mud brown, in a circle shape  
Distinguishing marks: She is COVERED in freckles!  
Healthy? Why or why not? Healthy, but she is always seen with a bandage or band-aid or a cast or somethin' cause she is clumsy and falls a lot

Background  
Hometown: Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada  
How was their childhood: Pretty good. Though her parents are workaholics, they still manage to find time for her.  
Any important memories/experiences? When Tommy stuffed her action figure's shoe up her nose and had to be rushed to the hospital (Bye bye G.I Joe! *Her dad ripped the figure apart and fed it to the dogs~!*)  
Financial situation: A smudge above average

Personality  
Introvert or Extrovert: Extrovert  
Cautious or Daring: DARING, HELL YA  
Quiet or Loud: LOUD. :P  
Think or act: Act  
Rule by head or heart: Heart  
Social or Anti-Social: Social  
Optimist or pessimist: She likes to think on the bright side of things :D (Optimist)  
Kind or unkind: Erm...In between  
Greatest strength: Stuff that involves running, HOCKEY B*TCHES!, pranks, acting rude (In the 'burp in your face and make that's wot she said jokes' kind of way'), being as unladylike as possible and she mastered immaturity  
Biggest weakness: she is TERRIFIED of ANYTHING GIRLY (She will run away screaming while shouting cuss words at you  
Character flaws: Is a bit too rough (she plays HOCKEY people!), acts rude, unladylike, and is immature with a capital "I", she's a bit too curious (can get nosy), and she's too reckless (the kid would bungee jump off a cliff with crocodiles below!)she's annoying (to most) and doesn't know when to stop, she is ALWAYS hyper (since she's consuming sugary food/drinks 24 hours a day) and when you take away her candy, she becomes a big, grumpy sourpuss who snaps at everyone, when she gets bored...(oh gawd pray that never happens, you don't know what trouble that girl would cause), she's clumsy

Traits  
Any habits they have? Eating skittles while trolling like hell  
Any talents? ** off/ Annoying people and running away like a boss, Getting high on skittles, hockey, sports that involve running, pranks  
Any skills? She mastered the art of eating skittles  
What aren't they good at? Being polite, manners, not being the most obnoxious thing on earth, math, science, language, history, ect, dancing NORMALLY (not like some drunk person waving their arms around), singing, dressing like a girl, lying, being elegant and graceful, being gentile, not losing her temper when she keeps on burning food, and so on.  
Mannerisms: Oh gawd... Don't get me started here. Lets just say she's EXTREMELY LACKING manners in general.  
Peculiarities: how she manages to eat Skittles while scuba diving without choking...um... AH, WHAT THE HELL...EVERYTHING ABOUT THAT CHILD IS PECULIAR! :D

Favorites  
Color: All shades of blue  
Food: SKITTLES, DUH!  
Drink: Anything extremely sweet that will likely give you diabetes  
Style of clothes: Tommy wears shorts, a t-shirt, a loose hoodie, a Blue Jays b-ball cap and running shoes (And she NEVER wears ANYTHING GIRLY or with the color pink)  
Hobbies: Hockey, Pranks, Trolling, Sports that involve running, Eating skittles, being random and acting crazy, doing the unthinkable  
Interests: SKITTLES DAMNIT! :P Hockey, trolling, sports that involve running, being random and crazy, doing da UNTHINKABLE!

Interacting with others  
How do they see other characters: As her next victims to prank (even her friends!)  
How are they seen by other characters? A crazy, redhead child who ate all the candy.  
Do they act different with people they know and act stranger? Nah.  
Do they fit in with their peers? Hmm...yeah sure  
Why do they get on with certain characters? Cuz she feels like iT...?  
Why don't they get on with certain characters? Cuz she feels like iT...?  
Do they have a certain soft spot for any of the characters? Naw, they all get treated the same

Relationships

Enemies: Poland (oh gawd No the horror!) evil stuck-up England, that IDIOT America (who she secretly gets along with), RUSSIA DUNDUNDUN, Spain, France, Germany, Romano (frenemies)

Friends: Sealand, Canada, Romano(frenemies!) Prussia, , America,  
(She basically likes the crazy ones), Tony, Kumajiro, Flying Mint Bunny, and the other micronations.

Crush(s)/Lovers: She's crushing on her beastie, Sealand~! ( though she acts the same so he doesn't know...yet)

Please please tell me if I forgot you! I will put you in right away!(And Im very sorry if I do!)


	3. Schedules and Dorms

Aaliyah Amani Marowbi :Teachers aid.

* * *

Cassielle Grooper

Grade: Senior

Schedule:

1st Hour: English 12 (Senior english) Teacher: Ancient Egypt

2nd Hour: Gym Teacher: Scandia

3rd Hour: Study Hall Teacher: Gaul

4th Hour: History Teacher: Rome

5th Hour: Interior Design/Fashion: Aestii

6th Hour: Business Teacher: Germania

* * *

Layla Anderson

Grade: Junior

1st Hour: Algebra II Teacher: Ancient Greece

2nd Hour: Gym Teacher: Scandia

3rd Hour: Choir Teacher: Iberia

4th Hour: Culinary Teacher: Britannia

5th Hour: English 11 (Junior year) Teacher: Ancient Egypt

6th Hour: Study hall Teacher: Gaul

* * *

Annabel Grün

Grade: Senior

1st Hour: English 12 Teacher: Ancient Egypt

2nd Hour: Gym Teacher: Scandia

3rd Hour: Study Hall Teacher: Gaul

4th Hour: Culinary Teacher: Britannia

5th Hour: Photography Teacher: Carthage

6th Hour: Business Teacher: Germania

* * *

Diana Pascale

Grade: Junior

1st Hour: Algebra II Teacher: Ancient Greece

2nd Hour: Gym Teacher: Scandia

3rd Hour: Study Hall Teacher: Gaul

4th Hour: Theater Teacher: Aestii

5th Hour: English 11 Teacher: Ancient Egypt

6th Hour: Drawing and Painting Teacher: Rome

* * *

Rylee Princeton

Grade: Junior

1st Hour: English 11 Teacher: Cuba

2nd Hour: Algebra II Teacher: Ancient Greece

3rd Hour: Music in film Teacher: Austria

4th Hour: Study Hall Teacher: Gaul

5th Hour: Photography Teacher: Carthage

6th Hour: Drawing and Painting Teacher: Rome

* * *

Skylar Kaasen

Grade: Sophomore

1st Hour: Gym Teacher: Scandia

2nd Hour: English 10 Teacher: Ancient Egypt

3rd Hour: Geometry Teacher: Ancient Greece

4th Hour: Study hall Teacher: Gaul

5th Hour: Science Teacher: Iberia

6th Hour: Drawing and Painting Teacher: Rome

* * *

Roxanne Eloise Cornett

Grade: Sophomore

1st hour: Gym Teacher: Scandia

2nd Hour: English 10 Teacher: Ancient Egypt

3rd Hour: Geometry Teacher: Ancient Greece

4th Hour: Culinary Teacher: Britannia

5th Hour: Photography Teacher: Carthage

6th Hour: Drawing and Painting Teacher: Rome

* * *

Thomas Riley

Grade: Freshman

1st Hour: Gym Teacher: Scandia

2nd Hour: Algebra I Teacher: China

3rd Hour: English 9 Teacher: Ancient Egypt

4th Hour: Study Hall Teacher: Gaul

5th Hour: Strength and Fitness Teacher: Scandia

6th Hour: Trends Teacher: Scandia

* * *

Claire Deilaro

Grade: Junior

1st Hour: English 11 Teacher: Cuba

2nd Hour: Algebra II Teacher: Ancient Greece

3rd Hour: Choir Teacher: Iberia

4th Hour: Study Hall Teacher: Gaul

5th Hour: Gym Teacher: Scandia

6th Hour: Drawing and Painting Teacher: Rome

* * *

Aliyah Jade McRae

Grade: Freshman

1st Hour: Gym Teacher: Scandia

2nd Hour: Algebra I Teacher: China

3rd Hour: English 9 Teacher: Ancient Egypt

4th Hour: History Teacher: Rome

5th Hour: Interior Design/ Fashion Teacher: Aestii

6th Hour: Drawing and Painting Teacher: Rome

* * *

Arian Kya Thompson

Grade: Sophomore

1st Hour: Gym Teacher: Scandia

2nd Hour: English 10 Teacher: Ancient Egypt

3rd Hour: Geometry Teacher: Ancient Greece

4th Hour: Theater Teacher: Aestii

5th Hour: Study Hall Teacher: Gaul

6th Hour: Drawing and Painting Teacher: Rome

* * *

Raylin J. Ester

Grade: Sophomore

1st Hour: Gym Teacher: Scandia

2nd Hour: English 10 Teacher: Ancient Egypt

3rd Hour: Geometry Teacher: Ancient Greece

4th Hour: History Teacher: Rome

5th Hour: Science Teacher: Iberia

6th Hour: Choir Teacher: Iberia

* * *

Catherine Klink

Grade: Junior

1st Hour: English 11 Teacher: Cuba

2nd Hour: Algebra II Teacher: Ancient Greece

3rd Hour: Choir Teacher: Iberia

4th Hour: Study Hall Teacher: Gaul

5th Hour: Gym Teacher: Scandia

6th Hour: Drawing and Painting Teacher: Rome

* * *

Catalina

Grade: Sophomore

1st Hour: Gym Teacher: Scandia

2nd Hour: English 10 Teacher: Ancient Egypt

3rd Hour: Geometry Teacher: Ancient Greece

4th Hour: Culinary Teacher: Britannia

5th Hour: Photography Teacher: Carthage

6th Hour: Drawing and Painting Teacher: Rome

* * *

Makayla Rose

Grade: Sophomore

1st Hour: Gym Teacher: Scandia

2nd Hour: English 10 Teacher: Ancient Egypt

3rd Hour: Geometry Teacher: Ancient Greece

4th Hour: Theater Teacher: Aestii

5th Hour: Photography Teacher: Carthage

6th Hour: Choir Teacher: Iberia

* * *

Katrina Sage Monroe

Grade: Sophomore

1st Hour: Gym Teacher: Scandia

2nd Hour: English 10 Teacher: Ancient Egypt

3rd Hour: Geometry Teacher: Ancient Greece

4th Hour: Study Hall Teacher: Gaul

5th Hour: Science Teacher: Iberia

6th Hour: Free Period Teacher: Gaul

* * *

Dorm assignments

Cassielle and Raylin

Layla and Catherine

Catalina and Katrina

Thomas and Shelia

Aliyah and Ariah

Claire and Makaya

Annabel and Diana

Roxanne and Skylar


End file.
